


Like a Virgin

by abbys_jam_juggler



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbys_jam_juggler/pseuds/abbys_jam_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy loves being a virgin ... and Thomas doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Still in the process of moving my fics from ff.net to AO3. :)

"Oh. Oh... oh... o _h,_ Mr. Barrow!" Jimmy groaned lowly as his head fell back against the pillow with a soft thump, prompting Thomas to still the movements of his hips for a moment. He raised his head, eyeing the other man's face carefully.

"Can you manage, Jimmy? Should we stop?" he asked, a little short of breath; it was so hard to not keep pounding into that perfect young body beneath him.

"Hnnn … n- no, s' so good. S' just … God, you're so _big._ " Jimmy's face flushed the prettiest shade of embarrassment Thomas had ever seen. "I feel like I'm going to burst, Mr. Barrow." he whispered, shyly averting his gaze. Thomas couldn't hide a little grin as he softly raked his fingers through Jimmy's golden hair, making a lovely mess of it. When he bent down to kiss Jimmy's sweaty neck, savoring his salty taste on his tongue, he had to remind himself that this was _not_ a dream.

"I'll be so gentle, my darling, I promise you. Let's go very slow, alright?" he said lovingly, yet cursing the way his hips were trembling with the insatiable urge to thrust again and again into that heavenly warmth. Jimmy just nodded mutely, something akin to devotion in his eyes. With gritted teeth, Thomas tried to rock his hips at leisure, moving infuriatingly slow. To be honest, it did take a bit of an effort since all he wanted was to grind hard into Jimmy, biting his firm flesh and wrecking him until - ... But not tonight; all in good time.

Tonight, Jimmy needed to be worshipped and he deserved all the tenderness and sweet affection Thomas could muster up - which was probably a lot more than Jimmy could handle anyway. When their gazes met in silent endearment, Barrow smiled reassuringly at Jimmy before dipping his head and starting to lick at a nipple; the slight edge of teeth and his nimble tongue turning it hard in an instant. Thomas loved the way Jimmy arched into him, giving little breathless whimpers while he did so.

"You're magnificent," he said on a whisper and gingerly pressed his fingers into Jimmy's lower stomach, only inches away from where an amazing cock was straining upwards.

"Hhnnnn...thank you, Mr. Barrow. But n- now, touch me. Please!" he begged with a suggestive push of his hips against Thomas's hand. Barrow glanced up at Jimmy with the certainty of a man who knew exactly what he was doing; he curled his fingers around the base of the blond's swollen cock and squeezed firmly, then slid the tip of his finger up his length over smooth skin, all the way up to the sticky head, teasing it with quick little strokes.

"You've got the _most beautiful cock_ I've ever seen," Thomas purred in his ear and he felt Jimmy shudder, his soft sun-kissed skin suddenly breaking out into gooseflesh.

"Touched." He kissed the shell of Jimmy's ear.

"And _sucked_."

"Oh, Mr. Barrow!" Jimmy cast his eyes down, ever so bashfully, but there was a telltale twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"It's true," Thomas mumbled into the crook of his shoulder before he looked down between them. Jimmy's hard pink cock, jutting up from the patch of dark blond hair between his legs, was leaking profusely now; _begging_ to be touched. With infuriating slowness, Thomas let his fingertips dance around the sensitive tip until Jimmy grunted beneath him, squirming like a cat in heat under Thomas's caresses.

"Please," he uttered huskily, parting his legs a little wider for Thomas; a truly delicious invitation. "I need you to move."

"Do you now?" Thomas groaned in relief and pushed in again slowly, trying to keep his movements in control, but it wasn't easy with Jimmy's heat and clenching muscles engulfing his aching cock, squeezing him so perfectly. "Aah, Christ, you're so bloody _tight,_ Jimmy." Thomas gasped and clutched his shoulder hard, reveling in the exquisite sensation of Jimmy all around him. The blond's face contorted in slight worry.

"Is that ….very _bad_?"

Thomas laughed quietly then kissed his jaw. "Oh my gorgeous, innocent boy," he muttered, allowing his hand to slide down the young man's firm chest and tracing a single finger through the thin coat of sweat that glistened on his bronze skin. "No Jimmy, that's wonderful. You're wonderful," Barrow murmured, lowering his head to press his lips against Jimmy's hot forehead in a gesture of pure affection. "This is the best I've ever had."

Jimmy's nostrils flared, satisfaction spreading across his face. "Thank you, Mr. Barrow. I- ah!" Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise. "Do- do _that_ again... !" Thomas grinned knowingly and inch by inch he drew back, only to work his way in again, careful yet deep pushes that made Jimmy cling to Thomas's upper arms in a sudden frantic need.

"AH! Oh god... Again! Do that again!" Eyes squeezed shut, he rocked back in a trance against Thomas, nails digging into his shoulder before raking them down his back. It hurt just the right way and Thomas already loved every scratch and bruise Jimmy would leave on him. "Oh yes. Yes please, Mr. Barrow. There!...harder!" the footman ordered. Apparently, every bit of Jimmy's coyness and self-control had magically disappeared, Thomas noticed with contentment as he slammed into him with vigor. "Ouch!" Jimmy whined and Thomas hushed his pretty little mouth with an ardent kiss.

"I'm sorry, darling," he apologized then nuzzled the footman's neck, inhaling deeply to relish his heady scent. "But you like that my boy, don't you? Me inside you? Tell me!" he growled in his ear as he gave another lazy push, the tip of his tongue briefly licking the outlines of the shell.

"Yes! Yes!" Jimmy panted and God, he felt so bloody perfect and Thomas was so, _so_ close; every fiber of his body ached for release.

"Hnn... Jimmy, finally you're mine," Thomas groaned. "Say it, Jimmy. Say you're mine."

"Oh I am, Mr. Barrow. I've _always_ been yours, always. I've been...ah..s- such a fool. I'm so sorry. Tell me you for- forgive me. Everything. _Please,_ Mr. Barrow."

Thomas swallowed thickly. _How many times until you believe me, Jimmy?_ "You know I already have a long time ago, my love," he said softly and at that Jimmy's eyes fell shut in relief.

"Yes … oh yes, please … I'm going to- " With his breath coming out utterly ragged between beautifully parted red lips, Jimmy turned his head, pressing the side of his face into the pillow, "Jesus, you're m- making me … come."

"Well … I should hope so," Thomas gasped, settling into a merciless rhythm now, hitting _that_ spot inside Jimmy hard, and Jimmy whimpered helplessly at the underbutler's experienced fingers that were holding his cock in a firm grip, stroking up and down, up and down ... Oh how Thomas had missed the sound of slapping flesh, the terrific feeling of rubbing himself against another sweat-soaked body and hot skin beneath his hungry fingers.

It was the adorable, almost unreal sight, that nearly undid him: Jimmy lost in a world of unrestrained desire, writhing between rumpled damp sheets and moaning like a little whore while his hips were bucking up wildly to meet Thomas's thrusts. He hastily gripped Jimmy's thigh, lifting his leg to drive in deeper.

"Jesus Christ, Mr. Barrow, _that's_ it..." Jimmy exclaimed as Thomas gave one final push before his whole body stiffened, hot waves of orgasm crushing over him. He collapsed onto the footman, utterly out of breath and so heavenly undone with his hand still curled tightly around Jimmy's cock.

"G- God, Jimmy ... oh my _beautiful little virgin_!" Thomas panted weakly, and then Jimmy came. And he came _loudly;_ Thomas barely managed to clasp a hand over his mouth quickly enough to muffle Jimmy's rather ungodly sounds as he spilled endlessly over the underbutler's fist.

They were both gasping for air.

"Fuck Thomas, that was-... bloody _amazing_!" Jimmy playfully punched his shoulder before he slumped back against the mattress, wonderfully sated and skin still moist from the exertion of their lovemaking. "I love being your virgin!"

Thomas raised a brow, his gaze thoughtfully lingering on Jimmy's face while wiping beads of sweat from his own forehead, pushing his dark hair back into place. It was _odd_ and it didn't make any sense. But then again, Jimmy Kent _was_ a weird one … "Honestly, I still don't understand your obsession with being a virgin for me, Jimmy. I think I've deflowered you a couple of dozen times now," Thomas mocked, but when he felt a damp face snuggling into his chest, silky fingers running idly through the veritable dark forest of chest hair, Barrow's lips turned into a smug smirk. No, he wouldn't deny it; having Jimmy Kent, the most adorable creature in this world, in his bed every night gave him strangely narcissistic thrills.

"It's because...," Jimmy said meaningfully before he pressed a light kiss to Thomas's collarbone. "I just _love_ you deflowering me." His mouth trailed languidly down Barrow's chest. "Again..." Another kiss. "..and again." Thomas made a little sound when the blond's lips found a rosy nipple, tasting it. "In fact, you're getting _better_ every time."

Thomas tossed him a wry look. "Oh why thank you, I aim to please," he uttered as he fetched a cigarette from the nightstand and put it between his lips, his gaze not leaving Jimmy's visage; he truly loved the expression of utter bliss on the blond's face right after they'd fucked.

"And besides...," Jimmy went on, lowering his voice now as if they weren't the only ones in the room. "It just feels so … ah … _special._ "

Thomas blinked. "It's always special," he mumbled and wrinkled his forehead, followed by a click of the lighter.

"I know." Jimmy rolled his eyes at him with a small sigh. "But remember...our _first night_ , Thomas. This was so _very_ special. You said so yourself." The footman fixed his eyes on Barrow's and nodded firmly. "You _did_."

Thomas just smiled at him, raking a hand through the young man's disheveled curls. Every now and then Jimmy was like an insecure child that needed a little bit of extra care; something that Thomas was only too willing to give him.

"Yes, of course it was special. Very much so," Thomas reassured, the look on his face vaguely dreamy at the memory.

" _Extraordinaire_!" Jimmy corrected him and Thomas turned his head away for a moment, nonchalantly blowing out a huge cloud of smoke before he kissed the top of Jimmy's head. He closed his eyes, smiling...

* * *

_Jimmy had been his first virgin and truth be told, Thomas was awfully nervous; even more nervous than he'd been about his own first experience with a man._ _Because this – making love to sweet innocent Jimmy Kent - shouldn't be any less than bloody perfect; and it was. Except of course it wasn't._ _Thomas came embarrassingly fast whereas Jimmy was quite sore for the next few days, unsuccessfully trying to hide a little limp in his step during working hours._

 _All day Alfred had been giving him strange looks, suspiciously raising a ginger brow at him_ _until he finally slapped his thigh at the sudden realization._ " _Hah! I got it! Why you're walking so funny, I mean." A satisfied smirk was growing on his face as if he'd revealed some kind of great mystery._ " _You're mocking Mr. Bates!" Alfred said, bluntly, and at that Thomas nearly spilled his tea all over the servants' table while Jimmy's face turned an angry purple._

" _Shut up! Nothing like that._ _I just-...sprained my ankle, that's all. Mind your own business, you big idiot!" He hissed with rage, before giving Alfred a sharp kick with his foot under the table. "It's...erm- the other one," Jimmy said then quickly and the ginger footman's face screwed up in annoyance._

" _No need to get violent, you brute!" he wailed and Thomas ducked his head behind the paper, coughing in order to conceal a chuckle._

" _So tell me, how's your ankle, love?" Thomas teased Jimmy as they went to bed later that night, a wicked sneer playing at the corner of his mouth; the kind that always came along with one of his snide remarks and it usually drove Jimmy mad, but just this once he let it pass._ _He decided to fully pay Thomas back by torturing him with his plush lips and a wet eager tongue for agonizingly long hours until his giggles turned into wanton gasps and he was finally begging for forgiveness..._

_However, Jimmy's soreness was gone after a couple of days, but the way his eyes lit up, sparkling like blue topaz stones every time their gazes met and the memory of Jimmy's incredibly wonderful smell right after they'd made love for the first time stayed with Thomas forever._

* * *

"You're so gentle and tender then; and take such good care of me," Jimmy purred into Thomas's chest and Thomas frowned around his cigarette. "I always take care of you, you noodle," he said a little piqued. "And I'm always gentle; when you _want_ me to be, that is. To be honest, I don't think it was gentleness you were begging for last night, was it?!" Barrow's lips curled into a pleased smirk as his mind wandered back to the very memorable night before.

"Well, yeah...but-," Jimmy babbled, a soft flush blooming on his cheeks.

"You were screaming into the pillow – and I hope I remember correctly - 'Oh god Thomas, do it _faster_ , for God's sake! Uh...yessss...harder...hhmmmp, I said _faster_! Come on, Thomas... _you're not that old_!' " Thomas recited, slightly put out. "You still owe me for that one by the way!" Somewhat grumpily, he raised a hand and roughly tugged at one of Jimmy's blond curls.

"Ouch! That hurt, you arse!" Jimmy exclaimed, lifting a hand to smooth his hair back and Thomas laughed quietly.

"That's for getting cheeky with me," he stated, inclining his head to gently kiss the tip of Jimmy's nose and Jimmy snorted but pressed his face against Thomas's mouth all the same. "Just tell me one thing though, Jimmy." Barrow took a long drag on his cigarette, unconcealed amusement playing on his lips as he watched Jimmy through a cloud of smoke. "Why do I _always_ have to praise your cock and tell you that you're the best I've ever-"

"Well - I've complimented yours too, haven't I?" Jimmy cut in huffily, with an unmistakable annoyed edge in his voice. Thomas was watching him carefully and when the blond's face colored, a silent revelation hit him. The corner of his mouth still twitching in confusion, Barrow's eyes were searching the other's face.

"Jimmy, are you...jealous? Of my former lovers?" Thomas asked lowly. It was an absurd thought. A paradox, that's what it was; that _his_ Jimmy, adorable perfect Jimmy, should be jealous of – well, rather meaningless affairs with other men. Of course they hadn't all been meaningless _then_ , but they were now.

"Me? Jealous?" Jimmy uttered with exaggerated indignation and judging by the shade of his face it seemed to burn hot with emotion.

"I'm certainly _not_! Why would I be jealous of ...of all these other men...that you- that have touched- ah.." Jimmy stuttered on his words and Thomas's heart cringed at the pure helplessness on the other's features. Their eyes locked **.** "I'm _not_ jealous," Jimmy repeated weakly.

"And you know, you never should be. There's no reason at all," Thomas said soothingly, fingertips ghosting over Jimmy's cheek. The mere idea was flattering though. "Because it's true. You do have the most beautiful cock I've ever suck-...oh no, wait! I forgot about the Duke, well _he_ \- "

"What?!" Jimmy almost shrieked and -sitting up with a start- his blue eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean you forgot about the- ..."

Thomas snickered then tossed him a wink. "Got you," he whispered and pressed a brief kiss to the corner of Jimmy's gaping mouth. Jimmy blinked.

"Oh," he muttered bashfully **,** but embarrassment quickly turned into anger. "You bloody bastard!" Jimmy nudged his ribs but Thomas only smirked, lazily blowing out smoke between crimson lips.

"Mmhhhh, you're so very lovely when you're mad." He trailed his thumb along the underside of Jimmy's jaw. "I love you, you jealous little idiot. Do you even know what that means? Love?" Thomas poked him in his perfectly toned chest and Jimmy squirmed slightly. "It means I don't want anyone but you. I don't need anyone else. Ever again! Come here!" He pulled him closer and hugged him tightly, clinging to him like a child to their teddy bear. "See what you've made of me? I've gone bloody soft. Damn you, Jimmy Kent!" He kissed his hair. "It's all your fault!" Thomas babbled, unable to keep the adoration out of his voice.

He watched with satisfaction as the other's face beamed up; the look on Jimmy's face spoke of gratitude, affection... _love_.

A look Jimmy had been wearing since they'd kissed for the first time. As if he, Thomas, had created the universe and the stars, Thomas thought happily; and – in a strange way- it was true. Perfectly hidden beneath protecting layers of friendship and banter during the day, there was a wonderfully secret universe of their own, made of unadulterated passion, quiet moans and whispered "I love yous" under the covers at night.

Thomas loved Jimmy.

Thomas had _always_ loved Jimmy of course; the parts of him that he'd known _then_. But Jimmy was like the sea; the surface sparkling brightly in the sunlight, so delightful and enchanting to look at, but the real beauty, all the changing colors, also the dark and angry ones, lay underneath in the depths. In fact, there was a fragile undisclosed world inside of Jimmy Kent, a world woven with more silent, delicate nuances no one had ever set foot in.

 _I'm the only one._ Thomas understood and the mere notion made him the happiest man on earth… and _scared_ him in equal measure. Because the problem with having something worth keeping is the intense, ever-present fear of losing it again.

One day it had hit Thomas like a blow to his face: If someone would take Jimmy away from him now, he wouldn't survive this.

He'd be lost.

Come apart at the seams without him.

It would feel like endless winter without the sun and the warmth that was his Jimmy.

And it wouldn't be as bad as before when Jimmy had looked at him with what he'd thought must have been spite or disgust and his heart had been aching with incredible longing for the young footman day and night. Losing Jimmy _now_ that he knew what it was like to love every little fragment of him, what it was like being loved by Jimmy – oh, it would be _so much worse_ ; unbearable. It was an overly dramatic thought, Thomas acknowledged to himself, but he was certain he might as well die without Jimmy's love, at least parts of him. And it was odd since the feeling of being loved had been entirely unfamiliar to him until that night Jimmy had stumbled into his room – it was a Tuesday in April, Thomas remembered - and, without saying a word, confessed his love for Thomas with an awkward sloppy kiss. That's how it had all started and Thomas had been awfully afraid to ruin things then; he still was now, but to his utmost relief he learned that he wasn't alone in this.

 _It had been in the middle of the night when Jimmy woke him up with soft kisses to his shoulder, telling him he couldn't get back to sleep._ _He'd vigorously refused to turn the lights on and only then, safe in Thomas's arms and under the protective veil of darkness, he would whisper in Thomas's ear that he'd never loved before and it was giving him "a strange tight feeling in his chest" he couldn't quiet decipher._ " _I want to do this right, Thomas, but I don't know-..how." Jimmy breathed against his cheek before he brushed their foreheads together and it felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off Thomas's shoulders._ _He curled his body around Jimmy's reassuringly, stroked the soft blond hair for long hours while whispering sweetly into his neck and suddenly he found that with Jimmy in his arms, breathing in the scent of his warm skin, being loved wasn't so frightening anymore._

Jimmy nestled his face against Thomas's neck and sighed. "I know you love me, Thomas. It's just because ... see, I haven't had any lovers before you; no experience." Jimmy shrugged weakly. "No great tricks up my sleeve. Not in bed, that is." he murmured, his words vibrating against Thomas's skin. "I didn't want to-... ah, I was scared I would disappoint you. I didn't know what to do, I-"

"Oh, _Jimmy,_ " Thomas said softly and he seemed to be melting into the sheets at the footman's words; he turned his head to take in his expression but Jimmy brought a hand up to nudge Thomas's face away.

"No!" he exclaimed with vehemence. "Don't look at me." He buried his face into the crook of Thomas's neck, whining. "This is embarrassing. A man at my age and I hadn't done _anything_ before. Not even kissed." Thomas didn't say a word. He searched blindly for Jimmy's hand and gave it a light squeeze as Jimmy went on. "My virginity was all I had to give to you and it wasn't much, but it was all yours. And after we had done _it_ for the first time, it was gone and- ...," Jimmy paused for a moment, nervously rubbing his temples and Thomas swallowed roughly; all he could think of was how much he adored Jimmy. "Do I make you happy though, Thomas? I don't mean just in _bed_. Sometimes I feel like ..uh..see, I was afraid that maybe there was not so much more left to give...," Jimmy finished helplessly before he fell silent.

"Not so much more left to give," Thomas repeated dumbfounded, slowly letting Jimmy's words sink in. Once again Jimmy was baring more of his beautiful delicate soul to Thomas; because he _loved_ him. Yes, Jimmy _did_ love him, that much Thomas was sure of. Not just because Jimmy gave himself to Thomas almost every night before he silently called him "my love" when he was nearly dozing off afterwards and Jimmy had to leave. No, it was moments like this when he realized that Jimmy was truly his. Moments where Jimmy made himself vulnerable by sharing his secret fears and dark thoughts with Thomas.

"Everything about you makes me happy, Jimmy. It always has." He hugged the blond a little tighter now. "I fell in love with you the very moment you walked through that door, all cocky and smart, with hair like summer and red lips to die for. But now Jimmy, now I _love_ you. Every part of you, I even love all the things you're ashamed of." Thomas's mouth turned into a tender smile as Jimmy lifted his head, gazing up at him through his fair lashes with pure fondness **.**

"I don't deserve you," he sighed heavily and Thomas gave him a little funny look.

"Of course you don't but as long as you let me bugger you, I think I'll keep you around," he said with a grin. Jimmy narrowed his eyes, then quickly ducked his head.

"Ouch!" Thomas cried out. "What did you have to bite my nipple for?"

"You – love - me," Jimmy declared firmly, yet his eyes were searching the other man's face.

"Hmmm."

Jimmy kissed his shoulder.

"You can't _live_ without me."

"Probably." Thomas shrugged lightly as Jimmy nipped at his ear lobe.

"You'll stay with me _forever_!" The footman muttered between open-mouthed kisses along Thomas's collarbone.

"Who knows..."

"Say it!" Jimmy spoke under his breath but Barrow just giggled.

" _Say_. _It._ Thomas." Suddenly there was a strange urgency in Jimmy's voice and his expression changed into something more serious. Abruptly Thomas sat up, his face going almost solemn as both his hands firmly cupped the other's face, forcing Jimmy to glance up at him.

"Look at me, Jimmy. I _do_. God knows I do; I want to be with you. _Forever!_ " Thomas declared before throwing his arms around Jimmy's middle possessively. In response, he earned low appreciative purrs from his lover; like a kitten that's begging to be petted. For Thomas it was the loveliest sound on earth; it usually sneaked into his mind whenever he was fulfilling dull tasks throughout the day and it always made him grin like a lovestruck idiot causing Carson to raise his enormous brow at him in suspicion.

"I love you, Jimmy, more than anything. More than life itself," Thomas muttered and the truth of it was all-consuming. He shifted a little sheepishly on the mattress. Being so painfully honest wasn't his strongest suit, Thomas knew, but it was easier with Jimmy. _Everything_ was easier with Jimmy. "You _are_ my life, Jimmy. And now do be quiet, _my little_ _freckle boy._ "

"Don't call me that," Jimmy uttered, a feigned tone of anger in his voice, but his gaze was strangely soft and his eyes full of affection. "And for God's sake, don't get so soppy, you're a grown man!" he huffed. Thomas wrinkled his forehead and became silent for a moment, but when he heard Jimmy sniffle, so very quietly, and spotted a few tears glistening in the young man's eyes, he leaned back in and kissed Jimmy; sweetly, and then deeply. He sighed into the kiss - this, Jimmy's lips on his, he'd never get tired of.

After long minutes Jimmy pulled back, trying to catch his breath. His cheeks and neck were deeply flushed; Thomas realized with satisfaction that he _still_ had that effect on Jimmy. Barrow dragged Jimmy on top of him and soon the blond was wrapped up in strong arms and legs, warm and safe, like in a human cocoon.

"I love you. _Freckle boy_!" Thomas teased, basking in the damp heat of Jimmy's body - the greatest imaginable comfort to him.

"Oh you better." Jimmy's nose nuzzled gently against his cheek. "Because you're going to have to put up with me for the rest of your life."

Thomas's eyes slipped shut.

_This._

Everything he'd ever hoped for he was holding in his arms right now and he swore to God, if there ever was one, he'd never ask for _anything_ _else_ in his life.

Ever again.

Well, maybe there was still _one_ little thing ...

"Jimmy?"

"Huh?" The footman sleepily raised his head, glancing up at Thomas through ruffled strands.

"So are we going to do that - _thing_...," Thomas asked with a casual tip of the head, hoping that Jimmy wouldn't notice the little wavering in his voice. He did his best to ignore the heat in his cheeks and his drumming heart as he gingerly dragged the pad of his thumb down Jimmy's side, waiting for his reaction.

"Thing?" Jimmy batted his long lashes at him with feigned innocence, eyes wide like a little boy's. " _What_ thing?"

"Don't play dumb! The ... ah ... this _thing_." Thomas cleared his throat. "The thing we talked about last time, you know what. You said we could- that you would ..." He almost choked on his words as plain bashfulness flooded him. Thomas Barrow had never been a bashful man – far from it - and it was an odd feeling indeed. Entirely new and – again - a bit frightening like so many things that came along with loving Jimmy Kent. He didn't want to spoil anything or scare Jimmy away. For once in his life this was something worth fighting for. He poked Jimmy in his flat stomach. "I just think it might be... _exciting_. But if you've changed your mind, then we don't have to-"

"Oh _that_ thing!" The awfully smug grin on Jimmy's face was as enraging as it was lovely and Thomas aimed an angry look, but despite himself his face turned soft again when Jimmy kissed his chin. "Don't worry, I think I will like it Thomas," Jimmy said. "What's not to like about you being completely at my mercy while you're all tied up and begging me to _ride you until sunrise_?"

Thomas's mouth fell open, his heart skipping a beat. "Ji- _Jimmy_!"

Flaring his nostrils in triumph, Jimmy swiftly moved down Thomas's body, like a snake; quiet and deliberate, his eyes not leaving Thomas's as his tongue darted out to lick a glistening trail down his now cooling chest, making Thomas sigh in anticipation. "I'm going to make you lose your mind!" Jimmy's mouth rubbed against Thomas's belly while teasing hands slid over strong hairy thighs, pressing down into bare flesh.

Thomas snorted; Jimmy's skilled fingers were beginning to make him _hard_ again. _I lost my mind the first night we made love..._ he thought to himself as his eyes fell shut. The sensation of Jimmy's body warm and naked against his own every night had turned from a magnificent luxury into a fundamental necessity Thomas knew he could never go without again. He allowed his fingers to toy with Jimmy's rumpled hair and the fact that he could do that, run his hands through Jimmy Kent's hair just because he wanted to made him entirely happy, in some way more than anything else they'd ever done.

"Mmmh. And you'll beg me for release, won't you Thomas? Promise me!" Jimmy said, crawling up Thomas's body again and shifting on top of him suggestively **.** "Hnnn ... I'll make you scream my name," Jimmy mumbled a little smugly inducing the underbutler to let out a chuckle. "What? You don't think I could do that?" he complained with the ridiculous but very enticing pout on his lips that Thomas fell in love with in the first place. "Of course I can." Jimmy lightly kissed the spot above Thomas's upper lip, soft lips pressed against stubbled skin.

"After all, I'm not a bloody virgin, am I."


End file.
